


bury your thoughts and fall asleep

by thecrimsonmonarch



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Headcanon, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrimsonmonarch/pseuds/thecrimsonmonarch
Summary: (Companion drabble for Dark s03e08 - The Paradise. SPOILERS ahead.)She wasn't his Martha, and he wasn't her Jonas. But at that moment, none of that mattered. They understood each other, through the sheer force of mutual grief and sorrow. They had experienced the same losses, the same manipulations, and the same bone-deep weariness. They were not-quite-strangers who knew each other inside out.
Relationships: Jonas Kahnwald/Martha Nielsen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	bury your thoughts and fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for Dark s03e08 - The Paradise
> 
> This is a drabble I wrote ~~to purge the feels AAAA~~ as a companion piece for the ending. Proceed with caution if you haven't watched it yet!

The rain trickled to a stop. It was as if the skies had tried to match the release of the burden off their shoulders.

"I wonder if anything will remain of us," Martha said in the fragile silence. "Or is that all we are? A dream?"

Jonas looked into her searching eyes. He knew that Martha was looking for assurance, but the only thing he could offer was honesty.

"I don't know."

She wasn't his Martha, and he wasn't her Jonas. But at that moment, none of that mattered. They understood each other, through the sheer force of mutual grief and sorrow. They had experienced the same losses, the same manipulations, and the same bone-deep weariness. They were not-quite-strangers who knew each other inside out.

Twinkling dust was starting to float from their limbs, and Jonas drew closer.

"We're perfect for each other," he said, voice sure and eyes unwavering. This was the one thing he could assure Martha of. "Don't believe anything else."

They reached for each other, hands interlocking -- slotting into place like lost puzzle pieces.

It didn't matter anymore, whether anything of them remained or not. What mattered was that they were _there_ , in that very moment, where they wanted to be, when they wanted to be.

As gradual as waking up from a long dream, they dissolved into golden dust -- hand in hand, looking at each other, bearing witness to the existence of the other. There was no bang, no whimper... just a slow blinking out, like stars chased away by the waking morning.

Soon, there was nothing but the faint imprint of light -- of dying embers -- scattering in the night. Then the wind blew, and there was nothing left at all.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> The show was excellent, I'm happy it exists ; u ;


End file.
